Not Gone
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Kind of AU of the ending of the story. Linguini is left alone, the 'little chef' has passed on. Then, he comes back. Was he really dead, and who are the people he brought back? LinguiniColette
1. Dead

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Ratatouille, only Anna.

Author's note: I can't help with the excessive story writing! I have ESWS (Excessive Story Writing Syndrome). Lol, it's not a real thing. This story starts out in nobody's POV.

Chapter 1: Dead

Everything was going great for Linguini and Remy, or so they thought. Colette, Linguini's crush, thought Linguini was being 'weird'. Nobody knew about Remy and it would stay that way. Then, Linguini caught Remy helping the other rats steal the food and yelled at him.

"Little chef" Linguini called as soon as he walked into his new flat. He went up to the window to talk to his friend, but Remy wasn't there. He got worried and ran back to the restaurant. His little friend wasn't there.

"Hey watch it" a person yelled at him as he rode his bike as fast as he could down the street. He didn't turn around and acknowledge the person, he just kept pedaling.

"Little chef" he called out. No answer. After a while of calling, he sat down on a step and put his head in his hands. He then looked up and then paled faster than ever. He saw Remy lying on the street, not moving.

"Get out of the way you idiot" a driver yelled as Linguini walked out into the middle of the road. Linguini didn't pay attention to the honking of the horns.

"Little chef? Buddy? Hey, wake up" he said shaking Remy a little bit. Remy didn't move and didn't open his eyes. Linguini kept shaking him and got the same results each time, nothing. He finally got up and went back to the restaurant's steps carrying Remy. He began to cry.

"Linguini" a voice asked curiously. Linguini didn't hear it and kept crying. This rat was his best friend and had helped him through a major problem. Now, his friend had died and the last words he had said to him were spiteful.

"I'm sorry little chef, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. You were just trying to help your family and friends, I would have done the same thing" he sobbed. Colette sat down besides him.

"I-It's a r-r-rat" she gasped. Linguini looked up. He nodded and then back at Remy. He cried some more and Colette realized that there was something going on. She asked him.

"He was the chef behind the soup, not me. I can't cook. It was all his doing and it's my fault he's dead" Linguini cried. He expected Colette to be happy that his friend had died.

"So, he was like your friend" she asked. Linguini nodded without looking up at her. She smiled sadly and told him she was sorry.

"You mean it" he asked. He was surprise, really surprised.

"Yeah, just because I'm like how I am in the restaurant kitchen, doesn't mean I'm like that in real life" she explained. Linguini looked down.

"Yeah, you're right" he said. He was still thinking a lot about his animal friend. Colette put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she indicated towards her bike.

"Come on, let's go bury him. He was your friend and just for that, he deserves a decent burial" she said. They both rode to Linguini's new flat and put Remy in a small box. They had a small animal funeral and buried him.

"Thanks" Linguini said rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were bloodshot and he smiled as best as he could. Then, he felt himself leaning in closer to Colette.

* * *

Please R&R! This is **not** the ending for those who haven't seen the movie. 


	2. A Week Later

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I own Alexis, other than that see chapter 1.

Author's note: I had writer's block for this story, but here's the update.

Chapter 2: A Week Later

Linguini had asked for the week off and Skinner reluctantly gave it to him. He sat at his table in his house thinking about the little chef. He regretted yelling at him. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" he said to himself. He got up and went to the door. At first, he didn't see anyone until he looked down. The little chef was standing happily at his doorstep. Linguini scooped his friend up and hugged him as best as he could.

"What? No hug for me" a woman's voice called. Linguini looked up. A red headed girl came out from behind the wall. She was tall, slim, and had brown eyes. Linguini gently put his friend down and gave the woman a big hug.

"How Lexi" he asked. Lexi indicated towards Remy and then explained the whole situation. Linguini just stared opened mouthed at her.

"Close your mouth Fred, you're supposed to be the older one but I act more mature than you. Oh and mom wanted me to give you this" Lexi told him. She handed a letter to him. Fred read it and looked as if he was about to faint. After a while, he recovered.

"I-I'm the son of Gusteau" he stammered. Remy looked up surprised and Lexi looked down at him. She smiled and tried to take the letter from Fred's hand. Remy ran up her shirt and bit his hand making him release the letter.

"And I'm the daughter. I wonder why mom never told us" Lexi said. Fred stared at her and Remy looked at both humans in confusion.

"I don't know. Come on in you guys. You know where your bed is little chef, nothing's changed since you left" Fred told him. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"His name's Remy, Fred. Or shall I say _Alfredo_" she said. Fred growled. He _hated_ the name Alfredo. Lexi laughed when she saw her brother's face.

"You can hear me" Remy asked her. Lexi nodded.

"You and every other animal. I'm what you call an animal whisperer" she explained. Remy began to think hard. He smiled brightly at her and walked in. The two began to talk. Then, the doorbell ran again.

"Colette? What are you doing here" Fred's voice asked.

"Well, Linguini, I heard someone was back and I also wanted to see my boyfriend" Colette answered. Lexi didn't hear the last part. She went to the door and gasped.

"Lette? Is that really you" she asked. Colette turned around and saw Lexi looking at her. Lexi was holding Remy in the palm of her hand. She accidentally squeezed him and he screamed in fright (AN: I love when that happens in the game, it's so funny because you see his eyes bulge).

"Lexi" Colette asked. They just stared at each other for a moment and then embraced each other. Fred just stood there in confusion. He didn't think that they two knew each other.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since we were in high school. I certainly didn't expect you to be in love with my big brother" Lexi said. She had a huge smile on her face like Colette.

"He's only a year older than you Lexi. I believe he was sick every time I came over and we couldn't go into his room" Colette said. Remy watched the conversation, he was definitely interested.

"Yeah. I remember the first time we met. A kid was bullying me and I ran behind you for cover when he threw sand at me. It hit you and you were going to hurt him until I stopped you" Lexi said. Colette laughed.

"Then a teacher came over and I almost got in trouble, but you vouched for me and I was off the hook. What have you been doing anyway" she asked. Lexi glared at her.

"The last time you saw me was graduation. I wanted to go into law enforcement, I've been doing that ever since. You know me" she said. Colette laughed again. It was going to be a good day, but nobody knew that Remy and Lexi held a big secret from them.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Lexi's Secret

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I got the idea for this chapter after playing the play station game for a bit. By the way, Fred is short for Alfredo, a.k.a. Linguini.

Chapter 3: Lexi's Secret

Lexi had left to go to college after graduating high school. She had disappeared suddenly and nobody saw her for a long time. While she was at college, she had met a handsome young man named William. William seemed perfect to her, that is, until they _really_ started getting serious. William, or Will, started to drink and became violent towards her. He threatened to kill her if she said anything about what was happening.

"FRED" Lexi yelled to her brother. Fred came running around the corner and slipped on the kitchen floor. He landed in a heap. Lexi couldn't help but laugh at the site of her brother. Fred's legs were hanging over his head and he smiled in embarrassment at her.

"What just happened? I heard a loud bang" Colette asked coming from the living room. Lexi pointed at the floor and Colette began to laugh at the sight.

"Uh, sorry for that. What did you want Lexi" Fred asked getting up. The phone rang and Lexi picked it up. She smiled forcefully. Colette noticed that and made a mental note to talk to her about it.

"Hey _honey_" Lexi said. Fred's eyebrows raised and Colette pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room. They listened to Lexi's conversation from there.

"I'MCOMINOVERTHERE" William mumbled. After Lexi un-jumbled the words, her eyes grew wide. Neither Fred nor Colette saw that.

"You don't have to honey" Lexi said. William hung the phone up and two hours later, the doorbell rang. Lexi was hesitant about getting the door, but got it anyway. William was drunk; really, really drunk.

"Let's go" Colette whispered to Fred. Fred didn't listen and Colette yanked him out the back door quietly. They snuck around the side of the flat and hid in a bush.

"Come on baby" William mumbled still drunk. He grabbed Lexi's arm tightly and she squeaked in pain. William pulled her to his face and kissed her hard. Colette's hands balled into fist and she growled.

"Will, no please" Lexi pleaded. Fred growled protectively and clenched his teeth. William raised his hand and smacked her very hard.

"**WHEN I TELL YOU TO COME, YOU COME**" William threatened her. He began to drag her violently to the car. He even grabbed her hair. She screamed and William smacked her again. That was the final straw for Colette and Fred.

"**HEY JERK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!?!?! IF YOU WANT TO HURT HER, YOU'VE GOT TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST**" Colette screamed. Nobody was going to hurt her best friend like that and get away with it.

"Are you okay Lexi" Fred asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. He hugged her and picked her up bridal style. Fred carried her gently into the house and laid her on the couch.

"**LEAVE!!!! LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU FOR ASSAULT AND MAYBE EVEN RAPE**" Colette was thundering at William. William was scowling at her while Colette was finding it hard to refrain herself from knocking him out.

"**DON'T YOU **_**EVEN THINK**_** ABOUT COMING BACK HERE**" Fred threatened him. William fixed his clothes and got on his motorcycle and drove away as best as he could.

* * *

Please R&R! You can dis William; I meant to make him a jerk. He was supposed to be nice in the beginning (of the relationship) and become a total scumbag. Ahem, excuse me for that.


End file.
